rolandgamesfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Proyectos de Ley
Aquí estarán publicados todos las Propuestas (o Proyectos de Ley en lenguaje político) que mi nación, el Riocht mor Daraen, presente ante la Asamblea General del juego Nationstates independientemente de su éxito o fracaso en las votaciones. Right to Equal and Quality Education: The General Assembly, DEFINING education as a process of permanent academic, cultural and social formation with which the knowledge, skills and values existing to guarantee their correct development as integral human beings in the aspects of sciences, mathematics, ethics and other objects of study, DECLARING that education and learning are basic rights for all minors necessary for their integration into social and labor life, UNDERSTANDING that all existing nations have the right to give their children education in the form deemed best to ensure their formation as sovereign countries, REQUIRING, however, that every citizen of a nation belonging to the General Assembly may attend elementary primary school without risk of physical, economic or moral integrity and is capable of developing secondary education and specialization in an equitable manner without distinctions of gender, religion, sexual orientation, race or any other, EXPECTING that this learning has, to the extent possible, the necessary quality to enable children to absorb the knowledge delivered by the respective authority in the best way in a safe institution that delivers services with the highest quality standards in a Peace and tolerance and thus be able to unite without difficulty the competitive labor market, DESIRING that this measure be effectively fulfilled and enable children to achieve their personality, to develop their critical thinking, their abilities (both physical and mental) and to strengthen the respect of the new generations towards basic human rights and freedoms as their duties, EMPHASIZING that: A) Primary education, as a pillar of youth formation and the necessary basis for anyone to achieve professional success in their lives, as well as the economic stability needed to raise a family, get their own home, and any other objective that Allow them to achieve happiness, B) It should be insured by the nations around the world so that the population on the poverty line can educate their children if they do not have enough money to pay for a private school, so that no child will see their welfare affected by the financial strengh of their parents or any person responsible for his safety. Legalization of the Marijuana NOTING that many do not see the benefits of legalizing marijuana, ARGUING that because a large portion of illegal drug trades only happen because this drug is illegal, BELIEVING that legalizing it will lessen illegal marijuana happenings due to the concept that "laws exist to be broken", WANTING for these illegal happenings to be less frequent and KNOWING that this is how to do it, The World Assembly hereby: 1) Legalizes the use of marijuana A) For all uses, whether medical, recreational, or another form 2) Defines: A) Medical use as usage recommended by a doctor in the treatment of a medical condition B) Recreational use as usage without medical justification for its psychoactive effects C) Another form as for all other purposes Por si algo Como bien sabrán los lectores que han leído mis anteriores columnas, los antiguos Primeros Ministros de la nación han estado reuniéndose en los cafés de Caisleán-dílis Empress. Bueno, la última fue en casa de la señorita Elizaßeth. En el café Alcéhazar ya no los aceptan. Gracias a mis contactos en el mundo de la política (Mi primo Aldæro) se me permitió estar allí, con algunos de los líderes más importantes que ha tenido el país en los últimos 30 años. Y con Tomaszei, también. Valiéndome de mi fiel compañero, el bolígrafo, he guardado para ustedes las palabras pronunciadas por nuestros queridos dirigentes. Entendiendo queridos por que medio país quiere que se vayan. Yo opino de una forma distinta. Que se queden, que vivan felices, que mueran rodeados de las personas que aman. Siempre he sido defensor de los animales. Aquí, de forma inédita, está un fragmento de la conversación. Publicaré más si "El Daraenio" me paga 10,000 Oros. A estas alturas aceptarían como noticia cualquier cosa. "Les he dicho que la Humillación Nacional había de terminar. Llegó el momento de concretar dichas palabras. Por el fortalecimiento de la Federación y por el progreso socialista de la Patria, vendrán decisiones radicales, monumentales. La aspiración última: Refundar Colombia y hacerla guía en el firmamento. " ''-Rafael Uribe Uribe, presidente de la Federación.'' 'Política Interior y Sociedad: ' *Se cumple el primer aniversario de la administración de Uribe Uribe. Su capacidad para convencer a los republicanos de unirse a su gobierno tras deliberaciones diversas le ha concedido por fin una mayoría en el Capitolio. Los principales proyectos de ley de 1917